


Tell Her You Love Her

by Queer03



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer03/pseuds/Queer03
Summary: A million times I needed youA million times I criedIf love alone could save youYou never would have died.





	Tell Her You Love Her

"Miranda please, think your decision again. These past 8 months have been very joyous for the both of us right? I love you Miranda..." Andrea said, nearly begging for me to change my decision. Oh Andrea, if I could I would.  
"No Andréa. How dare you assume that these past months were joyous for me? Probably you think that but let me clarify it to you. YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. HAPPINESS. You seems to be a pleasant diversion, a nice thing to play with but not a good one for a real relationship. I am way out of your league and.." I eyed her from head to toe" you are not worthy of my affection. A cub reporter." I said with disdain in my voice. I know I may have been over the top but I needed it to be, she's hurt butAndréa is smart she will figure it out and I can't have that because if she do, I'll give in.  
I saw the hurt in her eyes, the despair, and the hope that is slowly seeping from within her. I looked away because if I continue to look at her my defenses would shatter and I'll be on my knees, begging for her forgiveness.  
"And when you finish picking your broken heart do leave my house and never bother coming back again. That's all." I dig the knife further. I made my way to my study because I can't look at her leaving me forever. I've broken her.  
"Please Miranda, I love you so much." I heard her say, voice catching in her throat. Until the last time, eventhough I hurt her so much she still love me. Oh Andréa, My Andréa. I just wish our situation is different. Then, I can love you freely but in this one, I can't. I lpve my girls too much to be away with them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~●●●●●●~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 hours ago  
"Miranda?" the second assistant said, cutting my day dream about Andréa.  
"What?" I said with a galre that can cit her half.  
"The girls' father on line 1" while controlling her fear not to be shown.  
"Fine, put him through."  
"Miranda! Jesus, what the hell is it about that woman!?"  
My blood froze upon hearing his words. Andréa and I are very discreet.  
" James, what are you talking about?"  
"Screwing a girl half your age Miranda? Your disgusting. Leave her or I will take full custody on the girls." And with that the line went dead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I snap in my way of thoughts. God Miranda, stupid old fool. Driven by panic you forgot that he cannot in any way take full custody in the twins because clearly he is under rehabilitation for drug addiction and the twins likes Andréa even though they didn't know the true nature of our relationship. How can I be so stupid. I need to go to Andréa and beg for forgiveness. I will do everything to have her back. Such a stupid old fool I am.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why did Miranda do it? Didn't I really matter? It was raining when I left the townhouse but I didn't care. I didn't have Miranda anymore, she kicked me out. I am just her play thing. I walked to the subway without really caring what they think of me, a woman with smeared mascara, red and puffy eyes and walking, soaking wet. I arrived at my apartment in a dazed. I broke all the things I came across with, the more I break things the more I realized that my life is over. My life is Miranda and I just nees her but that can't happen anymore. I found the bottle of vodka in my kitchen, I drink it thinking it will numb the pain I felt but it didn't. I want to end this pain. I went to my bedroom with vodka in hand, rummaging in my bedside table looking for sleeping pills. For the last time I'll tell Miranda how much I love her. I picked up my phone amd texted her. I LOVE YOU MIRANDA. YOU ARE THE BEST THINGS THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I hit send and closed my eyes recalling the times we spent together. I took half of the pills the bottle contains drinking it with the vodka. The last thought I have before drifting to unconsciousness is Miranda.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sorted myself after that realization. I need to go to Andréa right now. I called a cab praying that it isn't too late, that she'll forgive me. I heard the honk of the cab outside the house, I quickly went for it. Sitting at the cab, thinking of the words I need to say to her, I received a text, It's from her, upon reading it my tears started to fall again. What did I do to deserve her  
She's my life, how can I even think of letting her go. It took 15 minutes for me to reach Andréa's apartment. The past 4 hours after she left the house was a mess, almost unbearable. I quickly entered the elevator to bring me to her room. I am ready to correct all the things I said to her. I need her in my life.  
Standing in front of her door, I was shocked to find that the door isn't lock. I entered the room calling her. "Andréa?" No answer. I went to search for her in the kitchen and I froze upon seeing the area. Most of her things was broken. Panic rose in my chest. I quickly went to her bedroom but what I saw made by blood froze and my heart to stop beating. There, in the foot of the bed laying My Andréa with the bottle of sleeping pills and vodka in her side. I rush to her side, panic, fear, guilt gnawing in the pit of my stomach. I immediately called 911.  
"Andréa? Baby please wake up, I am here now. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I want you beside me always. Andréa wake up now, come on baby." By now, I can't seem to stop the tears from falling. "Andréa please wake up. I love you. Please Andréa darling wake up, I need you. Open that beautiful eyes of yours now. I promise Andréa I will not hurt you again, just open your eyes baby."  
I didn't know how much time passed until the medics came.  
"Please save her." I begged while my eyes can't stop the tears to fall.  
On the way to the hospital I prayed to any deity listening to me that they save my Andréa. She is my life. I cannot lose her. I regretted my choice earlier today, the things I said to her. If I could take it all back I would.  
I barely noticed that were already at the hospital. They quickly moved Andréa out of the gourney. I sat in the waiting room, hoping for the best, hoping Andréa to be fine. I need her to open those doe eyes again, to smile at me again, to kiss me again, to tell she love me again because this time I won't push her away ever again.  
"Ms. Priestly?" Someone said from the door, just then I noticed the doctor looking at me.  
"How is she?" I am afraid of what he'll say.  
"Ms. Priestly... I'm sorry to let you know that she didn't make it. When you found her it's already too late. She took half of the contents of the sleeping pills and when you found her it already affected her system add to it the alcohol in take. I'm sorry." The doctor said and left me.  
I collapsed in the floor sobbing. NO.NO. It can't be. Andréa is alive, she loves me and she won't leave me. NO. I opened the door, I need to see her, I need to know that it isn't true.  
I saw her body, lying on the bed. Lifeless.  
"Andrêa, baby please wake up. Don't leave me. I won't do it ever again. Please baby." I said between heart- wrenching sobs. She can't leave me. She can't.  
This is all my fault. If I haven't said those things to her she's still be fine now. Now, the love of my life, the woman of my dreams is gone and she's not coming back. This is all my fault.  
"Baby I love you so much. I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry..."


End file.
